My Little Dhampir
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Adrians first impression of Rose and what he really thinks of her...waaay better than it sounds!


**Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V**

**I do not own anything or anyone all right go to Richelle Mead. Ever Wondered what Adrian thought about Rose and his first thoughts about her. Well this is my version of it**

I was smoking my clove cigars on the porch of the equipment den trying to get rid of the auras. It was then that I laid my eyes on the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She was a dhampir by the looks of it.

"Hey Little Dhampir", I called out to her to grab her attention.

"Yeah?," She asked clearly startled by my unexpected appearance.

I looked her over, and even though she was bundled up in thick winter clothes, I could see that her curves can drive any male insane. She had thick dark brown hair and skin that was lightly tanned. She had full lips and big brown eyes to top it off.

I shrugged and said, "Just saying hi, that's all". I stuffed my hands in my pockets after putting out my cigarette. She just looked at me and shrugged and took a few steps towards the door. That was enough for me to catch her scent and she smelled breathtaking. "You smell good you know".

She just looked at me looking too shocked to speak, it just made me smile even bigger "I...um, what?"

"You smell good", I repeated slowly this time making sure she got ever word.

"Are you joking?" She asked me looking kind of disgusted. "I've been sweating all day"

I laughed at her remark and then looked at the sky thoughtfully, "Sweat is not always a bad thing, some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it's pretty much gross. But on an intoxicating women," I said looking at her; "Mmm" I inhaled her scent, "Dead Sexy".

"Well thanks for the hygiene lesson, but I don't own any perfume, and I'm going to shower all this sweaty mess off of me. Sorry."

I pulled out a packed of cigars as I thought about what she just said. No perfume. Huh, that odd for a women. I'm going to have to do something about that. I can almost smell the designer perfumes on her, and Man did it smell good! I offered her a cigar and she shook her head as in to say no. When her head shook, her hair moved with it and it looked like a water fountain of hair. When it stopped moving, it slightly draped over her eyes. She looked so gorgeous it stunned me. Even with that black eye. I had to find out who did that to her beautiful face.

"Bad Habit", she said. "One of many", I said smirking at her. I inhaled the scent of my cigar and asked her, "So, you here with St. Vlad's?"

"Yup" she answered

"You going to be a guardian when you grow up?" I asked curiously. There was something special about her and I wanted her to stick around.

"Obviously" she snorted.

"How long till you grow up," I inhaled again, "I might need a guardian." I was guessing she was graduating this year. She looked around seventeen if not older.

"I graduate in the spring," she answered, "But, I'm already spoken for, sorry." She said not looking sorry at all.

I was surprised. Who was this guy, and why was he so important that she would chose him over _me, Adrian Ivashkov, _the Queen's favorite great-nephew. "Yeah, who is he?" I would take this guy down.

"_She's _Vasillia Dragomir", she said annoyed.

"Ah!" I knew I recognized her features somewhere, "I knew you were trouble, you're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway", she said obviously annoyed that I knew her by her mother. I extended one of my hands for her to shake. She looked at it and then eventually took it. "Adrian Ivashkov" I said introducing myself. I was fully aware that her hand was still in mine and it fell nice and I was slightly nervous. Wait! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I am _Adrian_ Ivashkov I don't get nervous, especially not around girls. I need to pull my self together.

"And you think I'm trouble" she said letting go of my hand. I was slightly disappointed at that action but I got over it quickly and laughed at her comment. "Handy, huh? Both of our reputations precede us."

She shook her head again and her beautiful locks of hair moved with her. "You don't know anything about me. And _I _only know about your family. I don't know anything about you."

"Want to?" I asked her tauntingly I definitely wanted to get to know her.

"Sorry. But I'm not into older guys". This is gonna be fun. There's something about her that's…different about her. She just wasn't all over me and my money. I think I might actually like her. I am definitely going to have to change her mind on the older guy thing. "I'm twenty-one. Not that much older" I stated trying to convince her.

She just looked at me and said, "Sorry. I have a boyfriend".

My smile just got bigger. It was quite interesting how she didn't mention him in the beginning. "Funny you didn't mention that before, is he the one who gave you that black eye?" If he was I would personally have him beat up for damaging her pretty little face and hurting her.

She blushed, it brought more color to her face and it made her eyes pop out a little more, and said "He wouldn't be alive if he did", Ah! So she was a toughie, "I got it in…practice. I mean I'm training to be a guardian. All of our practices are rough."

"That's pretty hot", I dropped my second cigar and thought about her in class fighting with all the other people.

"Punching me in the face?" She asked confused.

"No. Of course not." I would never dream over hurting her. "I meant the idea of getting rough with you is hot. I'm a big fan of full-contact sports."

"Of course you are", she answered coldly. Just then I heard footsteps and Rose turned too. That's when I saw a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and pale skin. A Moroi.

"Hey Mia", she said sweetly. Mia glanced between us and exclaimed, "Another Guy!" Wow looks like my little dhampir plays around a lot. I gave her a questioning and amused look and she just clenched her teeth and said, "Mia, this is Adrian Ivashkov" introducing me. I turned on my charm and took Mia's hand and shook it and said "Always a pleasure to meet one of Rose's friends, especially a pretty one." I was determined to get on the good side with her friends. Like any other girl, her face was instantly full of lust and she started blushing.

"Were not friends", said Rose in a not-so-sweet tone.

"Rose only hangs out with guys and psychopaths", Mia said trying to get my attention away from Rose and towards her. "Well, since I'm both a psychopath and a guy that would explain why were such good friends." _For Now_ I mentally added to myself. "Were not friends either" said Rose in the same tone. "Always playing hard to get, huh?" This was going to be fun getting to know her.

A dark look passed Mia's face and I instantly realized she was jealous, "She's not that hard to get, just ask half the guys at our school." She said bitterly. I don't know why…but her sentence just bothered me.

"Oh yeah, and you can ask the other half about Mia. If you can do a favor for her, she'll do _lots _of favors for you" She looked really hot mad.

Mia's face was instantly full of embarrassment, "Well at least I don't do them for free"

I was loving this fight, and I was making cat noises.

"Are you done? Its past your bedtime and the grownups would like to talk now." I grinned at that statement. There were tons of things I would like to talk bout.

"Sure. I have better things to do anyways." She said coolly and walked towards the door and when she touched the knob she turned around and looked at me. I thought she was gonna tell me some flirty goodbye or something like that, but instead she said, "Her mom gave her that black eye you know." Whoa. Never expected that.

"Your Mom?" I asked her after a couple of minutes.

"Shut up!"

I think I finally got her now. She wasn't on good terms with her mom. That's probably why she was mad when I remembered her by her mom. "You're one of those people who either as has soul mates or mortal enemies, aren't you? No in-betweens." That would probably explain why she wasn't so fond of me talking about Vasillia either. "You and Vasillia are like sisters aren't you?"

"I guess", she said. I smiled. It felt good to know things about her.

"How is she?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know I mean you know you guys ran away… and then there was that stuff with her family and Victor Dashkov…" I actually was concerned about her. I mean all royals were practically family.

She suddenly stiffened and said, "So?"

"Dunno. Just figured it would be a lot for her to you know, handle." She looked at me curiously probably thinking that I was trying to hit on her too. She didn't answer me and said, "I've got to go."

"Are you sure?" I knew she was trying to avoid answering me and so I gave her a sly smile and said, "I thought it was time for the grown ups to talk. Lots of grown up things I'd like to talk about" She shot me a dirty look and said, "It's late, I'm tired and your cigarettes are giving me a headache". Well someone's annoyed.

"I suppose that's fair." I inhaled my cigar this time looking at her and said, "Some women think they make me look sexy."

She gave me a weird look and said, "Well I think you smoke so that you have something to do while you think of your next witty line."

I laughed, choking on the smoke. She truly was a wonder that I would have to get to know. "Rose Hathaway, I cant wait to see you again. If you're this charming while tired and annoyed and this gorgeous while bruised and in ski clothes, you must be devastating at your peak." I was already picturing her without that bruised eye and in some proper clothing.

"If you 'devastating' you mean that you should fear you should fear for your life, then yeah. You're right." She opened the door and I was already going to miss the sight of her beauty. "Good Night Adrian." The way she said my name was so superlative.

"I'll see you soon" I told her already planning that I'd be popping into her dreams tonight and I shot her a mysterious smile that usually drives girl crazy. Didn't faze her though, she just said "Not likely. I told you, I'm not into older guys." For now at least she's not. First thing I need to organize is when and which perfumes I'm going to be sending this beautiful dhampir. "Sure you aren't" I called after this superb girl. My little dhampir.

**So what did you think! R&R! Tell me what you thought its my first story so it might not be so hot! Should i make another one in Adrians point of Veiw! And please no hating! I love Dimitri and all but i mean Adrian is just soo awesome! **


End file.
